Ajaxxor Thunderhusk
Basic Information Name: '''Ajaxxor Thunderhusk '''Title: '''Protector General, Shield of Mulgore, Lord Regent '''Race: '''Tauren '''Class: '''Warrior '''Alias/Nicknames: The General, Ajax Age: '''Late Middle Age (82) ' '''Affiliation: 'Crimson Legion , The Horde , Clan Thunderhusk Social Status: 'Lord (Chieftan of Clan Thunderhusk) '''Marital Status: '''Summir Larensdal (''Mistress, rumored) 'Birthplace: '''Thunderbluff ''(rumored) '''Based: Valley of Honor, Orgrimmar & various other locales. 'Personality' Ajaxxor cuts a strange and contrasting figure in comparison to many heroes in this age of quarrel. Surviving a life of high adventure, glorious triumph and bitter loss has forged him into a formidable Warlord. Ajaxxor is an intelligent, perceptive creature; combining his capability as a conqueror with a shrewd understanding of the hearts and motives of those around him. A warrior in the autumn of his life, Ajaxxor has learned to reign in his spiritedness; often appearing taciturn and pragmatic around strangers, or when attending to matters of state. Ajaxxor has an almost elemental presence, as changeable as the seasons of Azeroth; at times seeming distant and fey like a whispering wind, lost in meandering philosphies with a distant expression. When roused to war however, Ajaxxor is a different beast entirely; his towering stature and thunderous voice, casting a grim and terrible figure; volcanic wrath wrought of steel and horn. Ajaxxor has a reputation for being a decisive politician; his diplomatic acumen has rendered him many strong allies, he is rumored to outmaneuver rivals he can't outright destroy with the aid of an extensive intelligence network. Ajaxxor is the product of his life and times, a survivor, conqueror and patriot; he believes in the sanctity of the Horde - and the eventual triumph of its united peoples. 'Physical Description' Like many of his hardy breed Ajaxxor is the epitome rugged vitality, a gnarled monolith of muscle and torque. His hide and hair are faded, streaked with silver, and his visible eye is gray as a mountain dawn. He wears his beard in a trademark plait, neatly braided upon his ironclad breast. One of his eyes is weak, and often covered by a patch; an injury that causes him headaches in dim light. Ajaxxor moves with long, conquering strides, his head is adorned with a mighty set of horns, despite his stature this Tauren seems approachable, often smiling or sharing a story. Ajaxxors' wargear varies greatly, some is practical and meticulously maintained, showing numerous spellscars and blade nicks. On occasion he can he seen in suits that are grandiose and ceremonial, glimmering with polish and encrusted with gems; testament to the riches attainable from a life in the maelstrom of war. Known Facts Ajaxxor was a fighter of reknown, skilled in a wide variety of weaponry, battle tactics and diplomacy. He was bestowed the title 'The General' by the forces that fought with him in Northrend. He once lead the Crimson Legion, a force that seeks to further the Horde's gains. Ajaxxor had a great affection for Sin Dorei, he studied war philosophy, diplomacy, architecture and swordcraft under elven scholars in Outland. He paid for his tuition by defending them from encroaching raiders. Ajaxxor saw the Horde as a united nation, and deeply respected other races and their customs. Ajaxxor was plagued by a mysterious injury incurred many decades ago. The nature of the injury is unknown to all but his closest and oldest advisors, it is rumored to be terminal. Extensive Holy treatments allowed him to perform his duties. Ajaxxor was ravaged by fatigue and injury following the end of a recent war, he contracted a mysterious illness and died shortly afterwards. His body was interred in Mulgore by his family and friends. Rumors from Mulgore suggest Ajaxxor's tomb was raided shortly after his burial. His body is missing at this time. Brief History Ajaxxor was born the only son and heir to Clan Thunderhusk, an ancient and respected Tauren family entrenched in Mulgore's political hierarchy. Raised by his mother and sisters, a deeply spiritual and peaceloving coven, young Ajaxxor was a curious youth, prone to mischief and folly. Ajaxxor was a restless calf, spurning his studies and fostering an interest in warfare and weaponry, much to the disgust of his elders. Young Ajaxxor would watch elven sword dancers at the bustling markets, enraptured by the shimmer of steel and the silent promise of adventure it bore. His life changed drastically at the age of fourteen, when a night of truancy ended in him plummeting to certain death from spirit rise, a fel night wind stealing his footing on the precipice. Ajaxxor's shattered body lay at the foot of the bluff; unknown in the dark, but fate had a different design for the errant youth, as a wandering Sin Dorei veteran; Raivanel, stumbled upon his broken form. The elf took the boy to a nearby cave, concentrated his innate holy magics and restored life to Ajaxxor, although just barely. In the coming year Raivanel nursed the troublesome youth back to heath, and taught him the way of the warrior. At fifteen Ajaxxor returned to his people, an apparition of defiance and anger; he renounced his Clan and took to the road, striding east into the rising sun.* Ajaxxor's life from this day forth reads like an epic saga, glory and wrath were his. The sweet exhulation of victory, and the bitter agony of loss fawned over him, driving him from one horizon to another. One thing was certain, he was a survivor; through bloody decades he forged himself; at the height of his power he returned to reconcile with his sisters and ailing mother. Vindicated by his victories he was accepted by his family once more, and granted the ceremonial title 'Shield of Mulgore' by his kinsfolk. *'The Saga of Ajaxxor' - will be posted elsewhere for interested readers, with details of his adventurers and rise to eminence on the battlefields of Azeroth and Outland. I didnt want to put you all to sleep :D! Category:Characters Category:Crimson Legion Category:Tauren Category:Warrior Category:Horde